Mixed Auras
by Dbztron2
Summary: When the 'worlds champion', a pokémon master that has beaten every known league, becomes pregnant she must keep it secret. Why? Because the father is her Lucario and human Pokemon relationships that go past friendship is frowned upon. But it can't stay secret forever and she has no human friends she can trust, so what is the champion to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Sorry for now putting anything up in forever, schools a pain. Anyway this is a new story I came up with a couple weeks ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The sun melted against the sky as it set in the distance. There was a light breeze that picked up the few mid-summer leaves that had fallen from the many trees that lined the ash covered route 113 of the Hoenn region. The wind played with the leaves it collected, as well as some volcanic ash, twisting and turning them as if to make small world pools of green and gray.**

**Aside from the whistling of the ever playful wind and the shuffling of the dancing leaves, it's quiet on the route. Soon the only light on the route is that of the stars that flicker in the night sky as the moon is still dark and new, and a small fire built by a lone trainer and her Pokémon.**

**The girl keeps most of her pokémon in their respective pokéballs for the night that have been shrunken down and placed in a hidden pocket inside her signature black leather jacket. The only one that isn't in a pokéball is her Lucario named Ri. He sits on a log near the fire with a protective arm around his tired trainer as she leans against him with her head on his shoulder.**

**He wonders briefly if she has fallen asleep, not that he would mind as it's happened countless times before and he can sleep in almost any position. Then she shifts slightly, cuddling closer to him, and he knows his human is awake, if only slightly.**

**Deciding it's getting to late the girl leans up a bit and quietly asks Ri to put out the fire before she gets up and climbs into their shared tent. Ri dose as he is asked and climbs into the tent as well to find his trainer has already striped down to a tank top and panties to sleep in. He sees her jacket neatly placed at the head of the tent in the corner near her bag, as well as her black cowboy boots that she insists on calling her shit kickers unless around small children or young Pokémon. Her other clothes have clearly been shoved in her bag.**

**The girl by this point has laid down and is waiting on Ri to lay next to her for comfort, as he has since the day he hatched and she was born as they had been born and hatched on the same day, so she can fall asleep. He scoots forward and lays next to her. He wraps both arms around her and pulls her close, mindful as always of the spike in his chest that could hurt her.**

**In moments she has drifted into the land of dreams and Ri, who still can sleep just yet, looks at her as if to absorb every inch of her beauty. She has long brown hair with a slight redish tint to it, pale skit with a thick layer of freckles from her nose to her chest and shoulders, long dark eyes lashes that make her brown eyes pop when open, full pink lips the bottom one is always slightly chapped, her ears both have a single piecing but she never wears earrings and the right ears hole is torn slightly. She tall for her age compared to other girls, about five foot ten.**

**She's young, like he is as they are the same age, but is by no means a new trainer as she is sixteen and a half now and had been training since she was five. The only reason she was able to start so was because of her natural talents with Pokémon and having Ri at her side since birth. She was a prodigy.**

**The girl was a world champion. She and her team had traveled over every region several times over since being aloud to finally leave home without an adult at age ten. She had gathered every badge, metal, and ribbon available, sometimes more than once, and had beaten every regions set of elite four and champions thus making her the champion of every currently known region. She even managed to gain war lord status and conquer all of Ransei!**

**There was a point people thought she was to powerful and the police got involved, checked her and her pokémon over for performance enhancing drugs. They found none of course, even stating that she and her Pokémon were healthier and had better records than any other beings on the planet.**

**Had it not been for her terrible potty mouth she could have been considered to perfect. Then again everyone had some kind of flaw.**

**Problem was just a potty mouth wasn't a big enough flaw for the public apparently. Every time someone met her they tried to dig deeper to find more, but she only ever stayed in a place for a few hours before getting bored and either traveling on foot to get somewhere specific or flying on her Fearows back to a different towns Pokémon center.**

**Despite no one ever finding anything, ever since the police incident Ri had become much more protective than before. Standing closer to her, keeping an arm around her incase he needed to get them out of a place fast, even going as far as to growl at passers by that so much as glance in her direction.**

**And that is where one other 'flaw', according to society in today's world anyway, lies. The girl and Ri were in love. Not the normal trainer and her pokémon type love that's used for evolution or bonds in Ransies case. No Love as in stolen kisses when no one is around to see and, if special laws pass, possible future marriage type love.**

**Nobody suspects her to be that type of person, with her lucario no less, so she can live a semi-normal life right now. But if word were to get out, and it would fast if even one person knew with her kind of popularity, with the way people today (aside from the Oak's who study people Pokemon relationships and find it fascinating) hate on human and pokémon couples...**

**Well bad things could happen.**

**So Ri and his human made sure no one found out, covering up their closeness as a bond they formed during their year conquering Ransie since everyone knows people in Ransie form bonds with Pokemon rather than use pokéballs. And if someone questioned them then they would be challenged to a battle they would surly lose, get directly attacked by Ri, or be payed large sums of money to look the other way.**

**Ri hates that they have to hide like this, and he knows his trainer does to. But he'll go along with the hiding if it keeps them both safe.**

**Closing his eyes Ri finally allows himself to fall into a peaceful slumber.**

**Little does he or his trainer know, their peace won't last for long...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, I'm back! Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**When Ri awakens the next morning the first thing that registers in his mind is his arms are empty.**

**Before the second thing can fully register, that he smells food cooking, he bolts out of the tent in a panic...**

**Only to find his trainer, now fully dressed for the new day, cooking breakfast over a small fire.**

**Ri calms instantly and walks over to her before kneeling right behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. She pauses cooking for a minute, and stands from where she was kneeling as she turns to face Ri. He stands as well and adjusts his arms to place his paws on her hips. She puts her hands on his shoulders and they gaze into each others eyes for a moment before leaning in, both mindful of the spike in Ri's chest. Both turn their heads to the side slightly so Ri's snout doesn't hit her in the nose, and they kiss.**

**It's sweet and slow. One to be savored. A moment briefly frozen in time.**

**They finally break the kiss, as they always have to eventually, but they stay close. Their lips still centimeters from each other.**

**Neither know when they closed their eyes, then again they never do, as they slowly open them to look at each other. They smile and she slides a hand off his shoulder and down his chest.**

**"Marie..." Ri whispers with his telepathy. "You didn't wake me."**

**She puts her arms around him and hugs him close, swaying slightly, before replying.**

**"You deserved to rest a bit longer. And I wanted to make you a special breakfast, that's probably burnt now..." she chuckles.**

**He nuzzles her neck again.  
"Thank you. I'm sure it's fine, I was just worried when I woke up and you weren't there. When I'm not with you I worry something bad has happened or will happen to you... I just..." Ri shakes his head. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you to much not to worry."**

**Marie kisses his cheek softly and leans up to whisper in his ear.**

**"I love you to. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't think I could survive a minute not knowing where you are." she nips the edge of his ear softly before pulling away to deal with the now slightly burnt Oran berry pancakes.**

**Ri lets his paws fall to his sides with a sigh and sits on the log from the night before.**

**"What are our plans today? Or do we have any?" Ri finally asks looking at his human as he's handed a plate of blackish pancakes. They had been traveling around the Hoenn region for the past month or so without any real plans. There were a couple charity groups that had met last week in the region that Marie wanted to meet to show her support as champion, but that had been about it.**

**None of the elites from any of the regions were meeting for a few more months, and since Marie was the only champion left there were no more champion meetings. Of course there are still master meetings they had to attend, mainly filled with the previous champions that Marie and her team had so easily defeated with a few older masters from before even them, but the next one wasn't for another two weeks. And thus far Ransie has been at peace so there hasn't been any need for them to return there.**

**Marie sat next to her Lucario after getting her own plate before replying.**

**"We have none that I can remember. Or know of anyway. There's always a chance one of the professors could call with something." she says before taking a test bite out of a pancake to decide if it would kill her or not.**

**Ri nods and eats his food as well without any complaints.**

**After a few more bites Marie sets her plate down and turns to face Ri. He pauses eating to look back at her.**

**"So ummm I was thinking, when we get to the next town, after getting something more edible than this, we check the news and such to make sure there really isn't anything important. If there is then we deal with it, if not..." she swallows and blushes as she leans forward to whisper the last bit in his ear.  
**

**Ri smiles as she pulls away with a deeper blush.**

**"That sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long time." He says.**

**She smiles and moves to start packing things away, but Ri being the ever chivalrous Lucario he was stands first placing a paw on her shoulder to keep Marie from moving.**

**"Ri if we w-" she starts but is cut off by Ri.**

**"Allow me to pack everything away. You just make sure to dig out your mega ring and my mega stone just incase we don't find anything in the news." Marie's face turns a deeper crimson. "We just want to make sure we're prepared right?"  
**

**With that Ri begins disassembling the tent to pack away as Marie shuffles through her bag for the two items.**

**Both imagining very different things in their minds as they did their tasks and day dreamed about the near future.**

**If only they knew how cruel reality can be when dreams enter the picture.**

**Knew how dreams can be chewed up and spat out by reality to bore ****nightmares...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh look another chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

About two mornings after route 113, Marie finds herself laying in her queen sized bed in her mansion that was built for her during her time in Ransie as a gift from the other masters. She had sent Ri to get them breakfast as she was still Sore in just the right places from last nights... activities. So for the moment she was alone with her thoughts.

She lets herself think back to Fallarbor town, the town they went to after route 113 before coming here.

There had been a man there who was beaten to the ground because he had a serious relationship with his Gardevoir. She had wanted to help him, but they way society was built these days made it impossible for her to without exposing her and Ri's relationship.

The man died ten minutes before she and Ri left, bloody in front of his own home. And his Pokemon was being locked up and taken somewhere far away where it could be 'dealt with'.

Marie shivered at the memory and so many others like it. What would happen if someone found out about Ri and her? Would she be killed and left in some alleyway? Would they both be killed? If Ri lived what would happen to him?

She wouldn't let it happen. They had been in a relationship longer than most and knew how to get by without getting caught. They were perfect in public, acting as a normal trainer and Pokemon would, and at home in the mansion well... She had made sure it was staffed entirely by her own Pokemon so it was safe to be normal at home so long as no humans decided to visit unannounced.

The door finally squeaks open breaking Marie from her thoughts as Ri steps in with a tray of food. He, as always, had already eaten before coming back up so he didn't risk spilling anything by carrying to much food.

"Hey, what took so long?" she asked playfully.

Ri smiles as he sets the tray on the bedside table.

"Oh you know. Those Mr. Mime are great cooks, but love to gossip a little to much. Had to knock a couple around a little to get them to actually work." He jokes back.

Marie laughs and takes a piece of cinnamon toast from the tray.

"Feeling any better?" Ri asks with a smug smirk on his face.

"A little, but I probably won't be able to walk much farther than the bathroom and back for a little while longer." she replies after finishing the toast and reaches for a strawberry pop tart. She refused to eat anything that wasn't sweet for breakfast with the exception of cheesy eggs.

Ri nods and sits on the edge of the bed. He stares into her eyes and sighs.

"You've been thinking about Fallarbor haven't you?" He stats more so than asks.

She give him a small smile and nods.

"You know me far to well. It's a little scary." She says.

"There was nothing we could have done, and you know it." he tells her.

"Yeah I know. And I know we've seen far worse deaths in Ransie, but it just feels so wrong you know? I mean we're not fighting in a war anymore, but at the same time we are. The pain, the suffering, the fighting, the death... They never really go away. We're always going to be fighting some battle, weather it be some kid randomly challenging us on the road, a battle for the tittle of champion, life or death... It's always there..." she tells him. Ri was the only living being on the planet she would ever tell everything to. She just couldn't hide anything from him.

Luckily he's extremely patient and willing to listen. She is thankful for that.

Ri takes a moment to consider her words before speaking.

"That is true. But that is only in the outside world. Here it doesn't happen that way. This place that was built for us after the war in Ransie is an entirely different world, you and I can pick and chose who and what we let in and out. We can be at peace here."

"Yes, but for how long? If I don't make public appearances people, like the other masters, are bound to come looking to find out what happened to me. I have to attend meetings and I have to attend the championship battles if we want to keep the money coming in so we can keep living here. Even if most of the place is payed off we still have food to think about, and water for the tanks I keep the water Pokemon in. We can't just isolate ourselves like that. Not for long anyway. To live we have no choice but to face the outside world and everything that comes with it." Marie replies.

Ri puts a paw on her still bare shoulder.

"One day, we'll find a way to live without the pain." he tells her softly.

She nods and shifts under the covers.

"I should probably go take a shower." she says trying to stand, Ri helps her as he has every other morning like this and takes her to the master bathroom.

'One day...' 


End file.
